


How I was  captured by a bunny

by lockmebunny



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Kimata Syoya - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockmebunny/pseuds/lockmebunny
Summary: How I was  captured by a bunny？Then please read on
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny love

周六晚10点  
“你别跟我说话，今晚我要熬夜赶材料，搞不清几点结束，但是灵感突然来了，我不想断掉~~~你先洗洗睡吧，我把电脑搬去书房不吵你，再把你新买的降噪耳机借我。。。。”听到熟悉的开门声，我头也没回就噼里啪啦对着身后说了一通，，，  
木全翔也平静的摘下摩托头盔，简单的回了一句：“哦”就径直走进了卧室，中途除了递给我耳机，出来洗澡倒水经过客厅，我撇了他一眼，就再没交流了~~~  
午夜2:30 总算完工，脖子仿佛僵掉了，再审核一边错别字就能发给领导了~~  
照了一眼镜子，脸色蜡黄~~·吓得我一边看稿子一边涂眼霜。。。。  
3:30 ，内脏隐隐作痛，不行了，不能为了工作把命丢了，死也要死在工位~~~总算把邮件发出去了。。。  
推开卧室的门，虽然关灯了，可栓栓的手机还亮着，没有力气跟他发火，大半夜的我小声的骂了一句：“神经病，这么晚了不睡觉，你又没有材料要赶”  
栓栓翻了个身，并没有理我。。。。  
翌日清晨  
“  
快起床  
早饭做好了哦”  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的似乎是梦到栓栓在喊我，挣扎着睁开眼，哎，他明明在电脑前面看电影。  
困得话都说不出来，可是好像又有人在拉我的被子，“干嘛”  
一翻身怎么他又躺在我身边玩手机？  
不理他，可好像朦朦胧胧上衣被人掀起来了，胸口还有点湿润，“你有毛病吗？”  
虽然没力气，可我还是推了推他“睡不着你就起来，我好累，骗我什么早饭的。。。“  
可他回答的声音却无比真实，“我就是做了呀，喊了你好久了”  
啊？是吗？我摸到手机，看了看才8:50，“我才睡了不到5个小时”

“嗯，因为睡得晚，喊了你半天了，搞得我都困了，虽然在等着看你什么时候起床。。。  
说着他不好意思的低下头，  
“还是不小心把你吵醒了”  
哇，明明昨晚睡前我还说了他几句的，还以为他生气了，没想到早晨这么温柔的做了早饭，我不禁伸手rua了他地刘海~~~  
“对不起哦，怪我自己白天不抓紧，晚上磨蹭到那么晚还对你凶”  
还没说完，他就把我一把拉起来，带到餐桌边坐下来，（为什么没有公主抱，主要是因为我重吧，其次我们差不多高，我猜他抱不动，哈哈）  
“知道你喜欢磨蹭，但是呢最近早上总是不知不觉就睡过头了呢😪  
为了不打乱生活节奏，我们一起注意起来吧😄”  
“恩，一定呢~”我愉快的点头，心里已经开始期待他的早餐啦，为了减肥管住嘴，家里我几乎没放零食~~~  
没想到他端上来一大碗炒面，竟然还有一整个生鸡蛋~~~还很得意的跟我说：去年我到名古屋出差的时候，酒店每天早饭都有炒面，好好吃，我就学着做啦，没找到芝麻粒，但是看到有麻油，我就撒了进去，香味是一样的，你尝尝。。。。  
啊？？？就这？？原来栓栓海外出差的条件的那么苦~~~  
“好油呀，我看着就咽不下去，还有生鸡蛋，那个腥味。。。。”虽然感动，但是一脸嫌弃的把早饭推给他“我去门口买点包子就行”  
“很好吃的呀，你就吃一口”  
“栓，家里明明有挂面，你干嘛拿方便面做炒面呢？”  
“鸡蛋挂面太普通了，除了鸡蛋就只有2个西红柿，家里什么都没，好不容易翻出来还有辛拉面”  
我敲了敲他的兔脑壳：“你好笨，明明可以做三个菜，再煮个挂面，午饭都齐全了，还说家里没菜”  
栓栓不依不饶，最后直接上筷子喂我了：“一定要吃”  
那认真的表情，我也心软了，再难吃也得吃完呀，可是看到他嘴角的痣，我好像回忆起来什么，忍不住笑的喷他一脸，  
“怎么啦？”  
我学者电视里男主捏着他的脸凑过来：“栓，没想到你是个那么恶心的人~~~”  
“？？？我怎么恶心了呀？”  
“是你昨天夜里的行为比较恶心，包括今天早晨”  
“我怎么了？”  
“你说，昨晚上你也睡不着辗转反侧，后来是不是突然把我抱着啃起来了”  
“哦？是吗？怎么可能，我才不会这么恶心呢？”他竟然面无表情，一点都没有被我戳穿了的心虚  
“你明明亲了，还不承认”  
他推开我的手：“觉得恶心，你还伸舌头，明明是你更色~~~”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，说漏嘴了吧，说没亲怎么连伸舌头这种细节都记得？哈哈，早上的事你自己招了吧，我更没脸说了。。。。”  
“。。。。。。。好啦，你能不能以后别穿这件T恤了，我不想每次刚有点情绪，一看到你胸口大大的呆子“nerdy”就完全的废了~~~~”  
“你个坏蛋，赔我衣服~~~“  
哈哈哈，跟木全翔也这样一个普通男朋友在一起的周末就是这么普通的甜~~~  
P.S. 鸡蛋和西红柿可以做凉拌西红柿，煎鸡蛋，西红柿炒蛋三个菜，木全翔也只会往面条里打个生蛋，笨笨兔~~


	2. 麻婆豆腐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周末破公司突然团建，啊？岂不是要留栓栓一个人在家？担心他。。。。。吃饭

“栓，吃过了吗？今晚不用加班吧？到家锁好门哦”饭桌上的我心不在焉，即使一盆一盆的野生鱼，蒜泥龙虾上桌，大家纷纷起筷子抢，我完全不在意，"估计他还在开车。。。。”老板主动cue我，“小A，怎么了呀，从出发到吃饭手机一直拿着就没停过，出来团建就好好玩啦，这鱼是我亲手钓的你都不吃，没收你手机哦。。。  
“额。。。”BOSS发话，我不情愿的放下手机，  
朋友小B小声对我说：“你的栓又不是小孩，这么紧张干嘛”  
好不容易熬到饭后，大家开始第二局，我焦灼的拿着麦，突然手机响，“死栓栓，才回我微信”  
“糟糕”  
？？？？他发了一个糟糕？怎么啦？  
紧接着第二条山庄里信号不好，是个图片缓冲了好久，我借口上厕所出门到了空旷地，总算收到全图，竟然是做菜的照片  
我赶紧给他语音过去：‘都7点多了，你还没吃饭？’  
他没回我，估计是厨房里手忙脚乱中，我仔细看了看他发的图，豆腐，怎么切得长条状，锅里面黑乎乎的什么？老抽放多了吧，估计是超市买的内酯豆腐，哎，口感不如卤点的老豆腐，晚上烧豆腐汤？？？  
不一会儿另一张图发过来了，烧了一锅，里面还有肉末，家里没有绞肉机，有一次他煮面条要放肉末，在厨房里超大力的剁肉末，差点把厨房台面砸坏，肉汁溅的到处都是，害我清理了好久。。。。。  
这次是他微信语音过来了：“我做了麻婆豆腐，怎么样？”  
声音里满是求表扬  
啊？栓，你是不是对麻婆豆腐有什么误解？？？？  
“可香了，下周做给你吃好不好，上次的面条你说太简单了，这次我进阶了哎”  
“栓栓，你好棒。。”我内心已经一百只兔子翻腾了，还是要违心的鼓励他一下，但你下周千万别做这种暗黑料理  
“没有没有，其实我发现米饭煮多了，料理还是不上手”  
“？？？？你倒了多少米？？？平时我们两个人都是2小杯就够了的”我很疑惑，栓栓不是完美男朋友，因为他从不做饭！也不做家务！嘴也不甜！全是缺点那我喜欢他什么呢？？？  
上周虽然早饭仅仅做了个油泼方便面，但我依然很感动。。。。因为认识那么久他也就完美的烧了个海带汤而已，而且能把厨房给炸了，收拾残局往往比做菜更累，所以一般不会让他动手~~~  
“我也搞不清该放多少米，差不多半锅？所以做个麻婆豆腐比较下饭。。。。”  
我。。。。。。。。。。  
可能是感觉到我有点不开心了，他赶忙说：“肉沫是跟豆腐一起在超市买的，没有砸台面，吃过饭后我会把厨房清理一遍的”  
“好，你后面两天还是叫外卖吧~~~周末还是休息一下呢栓栓~~~”我一点也不相信他能把厨房收拾干净，这才一天就让我震惊了，还是算了吧，不想鼓励他变成料理达人~~~  
“到时候看吧，这豆腐可香了，下周绝对给你露一手，出去你就开开心心的玩”栓似乎完全感觉不到我的低气压。。。。夸他两句直接上天了  
我反而踏实了点~~~  
周六白天忍着不去想他会不会突然好奇心害死兔子，被我夸两句麻婆豆腐做得好，周末就彻底放飞自我爱上了做菜呢？不行，白天我满脑子都是他把厨房炸了的场景，早晨一醒来就给他发信息说：“点外卖吧”结果晚上他才回复我：“正在和朋友玩怪无猎人，勿扰”  
周日下午总算我到家了~~厨房没有炸  
“栓~~~”本来想去给他一个大大的拥抱，没想到他在睡觉，但是衣服没脱~~~  
“你回来啦？”他揉揉眼睛但没有起来的意思“昨晚跟朋友打了一夜游戏结束了想起来你说电脑特别卡，想着帮你电脑清一清的，结果我有点了你电脑里的电影，龙猫，千与千寻，魔女宅急便。。。。。真好看”  
我。。。。。。  
走之前我喝了一口水的杯子放在鞋柜上，现在原封不动依然在那里，厨房似乎是真被他打扫过了~~但是电饭锅里还剩了一半的米~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	3. 雨天的感动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电波系男生的关心是不由自主流露的吧~~heart

好好地周六5点多就被雷阵雨惊醒了，雨水拍打在伸出的晾衣架铁皮防雨棚上，伴着雷声完全是自然演凑的命运交响曲~~~  
转过头看看栓栓，额，他不但睡得很好甚至还有点轻微的鼾声，没心没肺果然睡的香。  
辗转反侧不但睡不着，小腿还突然一阵抽搐，该死，腿抽筋！那种抽痛以往我都是狠狠的腿肚子，今天也一样，挣扎着起身，但是怎么都起不来，难受，忍不住发出了呻吟  
“栓，我腿抽筋了。。好疼。。”小声的对他说了一声，说完就后悔了，疼其实也就这几分钟，可是吵到他一个周六还要加班的人，心疼，昨晚他又是1点多才睡。  
“嗯？”他迷迷糊糊的应了一声，但是眼睛没有睁开，  
?醒啦？听到我说话啦？我又稍微大声的重复了一下“我腿抽筋了，好疼”  
栓依旧闭着眼睛。。。  
突然他把手放到我腿上！用很小的力气开始捏，差不多就是动动手指的捏，眼睛依然是闭着。。  
哈哈哈，这是梦游听到我说话，下意识就来帮我揉腿么，但是力气这小，而且我小腿肚子抽筋捏大腿也没用呀，完了，一边忍着痛我现在还要憋笑，完全的清醒了。

我想电波系不只是他发送吧，有爱的人本身之间都会发射heart电波，这一整天都在回味早晨他迷迷糊糊的帮我捏腿，反正我后来问他，他是打死不承认，总是说：怎么可能？我记不得，你又做什么梦了。


	4. 栓言栓语之导弹险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有旅游意外险、人生意外险、航空意外险、航空延误险，就是没有导弹险

栓翔也有点生气，兔子发怒也是很可怕的，嘴巴气得一股一股，半天没理我，可是明天下午就要出发去上海坐飞机了，冷暴力了一晚上睡前他还是忍不住  
：“把机票、你们做的行程发给我看看，酒店地址电话全部发到我微信里！”  
“噢”  
一个月前我偷偷的办申根看攻略定行程，期间只跟栓栓提过好想去欧洲旅游呀，可惜他既没有假期又不能因私出去，就找了也想去玩的朋友一起~~~栓栓当然是不放心“欧洲现在   
多乱，天天黄背心游行，小偷骗子又多，你又是个马虎蛋，我怕你去了刚下飞机就被偷哭了”  
我把IPAD给他看，“从意大利进，法国出，中途坐欧铁，大巴，酒店我做个了EXCEL”  
他接过来逐条的看每一个城市都问我详细的交通和景点等等，就像老师检查学生学习一样，只不过栓老师特别严厉，我这个学生又不靠谱，  
“不对，光看你的计划书了，你的航班号，机票，保险呢？？？”  
额。。。。。  
我开始吞吞吐吐，“旅游意外保险买了，100万买了两份，受益人写的你还有我父母“  
“航班呢？你们坐哪家飞机去呀？我以前在英国留学，基本都是坐的阿航从迪拜转的，直飞有点贵，你们的是直飞吧”  
“额。。。。也是转机的”  
“你们也买的阿航呀？这会儿淡季，航班号保险合同都发给我”  
“我们从伊朗转。。。。马汉航空。。。”没办法了，明天都要走了瞒不住！  
“？？？？什么？？？？？伊朗！！！！你BIG胆啊！！！”栓气得扔下PAD从床上跳起来。。。。。。  
第二天跟朋友汇合坐高铁，一路上栓栓都没理我，算了，等我到了意大利吃正宗意面的时候拍出来让他馋，我还能就让他看扁了！  
但是，我自己心里也没底了，在高铁上我就开始搜伊朗航空的关键词，不是坠机事故就是被美军导弹击落，越看越慌。。。。。  
这一路很艰苦，飞了也不知道几个小时在德黑兰落脚，租的路由不包括伊朗，啊啊啊啊，要等5个小时转机疯了。。。  
又飞了不知道几个小时，到意大利的时候已经是下午了，我已经跟栓失联20多个小时了，好想他。。。  
迫不及待打开路由和手机，微信里消息呼呼呼呼的全部涌过来了.拨通视频通话兔子气得瞪眼：“你看你干的好事，怎么才接电话！昨天距离德黑兰几十公里伊朗击落了美军的无人机，美国扬言要报复的！刚看到这个新闻我就微信找你，急死了！！！！“  
我哭笑不得，感觉他的气势要冲出屏幕来帮我挡住美军的空袭，“对不起来栓栓，你看我不是现在安全的落地了吗？在伊朗转机的时候没有wifi,我保证后面的十几天绝对24小时在线”  
他依然没有消气，不行，我看了你的航班，回程怎么还要在德黑兰转机，100万的保险不够，你再买点保险！美军的报复这段时间不会少的，指不定哪天！“  
我朋友在旁边听得都笑了，栓言栓言她只是听我说过没亲眼见识，  
“好，我再多买2份100万的保险受益人全是你！”  
“不行，要导弹险~那个赔付额度应该特别高！”  
“栓栓，没有导弹险卖~~~”


	5. 雨夜摩托情缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是什么让最近有点Upset的栓翔也感受到了社会的温暖？竟然是雨夜的摩托车后座

栓翔也今天又是加班到晚上11点多才回，男人的低落一般体现在不太爱说话，昨晚8点回来已经算比较早的了，放下背包他只平静的对我说了句：出去走走吧~~~  
整个散步我也不敢问他，平时他蹦出来的电波语我经常听不懂，此刻就特别想听他多说几句，然而全程也就说了“一想到8点多回家还是早的，就难受”。。。。。那形象基本就是趴着的垂耳兔本兔了。  
可今天他一开门，垂耳兔却竖起了耳朵~~“外面下雨了？”，“嗯”他面带微笑眼睛闪亮，没等我发问，他就说：“竟然是坐了一个陌生人的摩托车回来的”  
啊？陌生人？？？你果然心大，虽然是男的，坐个陌生人的摩托不怕被拐走了去传销还是打晕了卖器官。。。。  
我拿了毛巾给他帮他擦头发，他不停地笑,嗯？我一下子反应过来？“载你的是男的还是女的？”  
“男的啦，今天早晨下雨我没开摩托，刚下班是蹭了一个同事的车，人家也不顺路就让她在路口把我放下来了”  
“啊？你是怕别人不熟悉绕城入口会走错吧，听你说过同事被拍到2次了”  
“不是”栓栓突然小声了点“是个女同事，她住的很远，就不好让人家送了”  
哦，女同事。。。。。现在轮到我不爽了。。把毛巾甩他一脸“嗯，女同事的话，确实不好让人家多跑呢”  
“重点是下车后就下雨了，离家也不远懒得打车了，刚走了几步有个摩托车在我旁边停下来，要带我一程”  
其实，雨夜11点多，黑漆漆的路上突然有个摩托在我身边停下来，我估计会吓得尖叫，报警和狂奔吧，栓翔也这没心没肺的兔子big 胆。  
我略微有点担心，“你怎么敢上车的呢？”  
栓栓还在意犹未尽，甚至一脸陶醉，这里就有点戏剧化了。 他停下摩托跟我说了一句：“看你这样子就是个程序员，上车吧，我也是！“  
我立刻脑补出一出跟着栓翔也的摩托车一路狂奔，追到十字路口红灯亮了，我立马拦住说：“你的后座能不能永远属于我？”，红灯倒计时5秒“，栓翔也递给我一个头盔说”看你的样子就是我老婆，上车吧”————现实是他只会说我坐他摩托车太沉了，耗油！山路爬坡转弯不灵活！  
哈哈哈哈哈，想着想着我狂笑起来，竟然八卦的问他：“哇，那这位摩托大侠帅不帅呀，车子比你的贵吧，两个男人骑摩托，然后送到小区门口的时候，有没有对你说，我的后座永远属于你？？？”  
栓栓兔没理我，就说，又高又帅的一个小伙子，很年轻，大概就20出头吧，说着掏出手机，我加了他微信你看,  
"王古月”  
他的微信头像就是个摩托车，我看不懂型号，栓栓兔把手机给我就去洗澡了，我津津有味的开始翻王古月的PYQ，竟然没有设置3天展示，没注意还刷到了他回老家的照片，激动地对栓翔也说：“哇，这位小王跟你是老乡呢”  
“是吗，雨有点大，就下车加了微信匆忙道谢就回来了，是老乡下次可以多聊聊”  
晚上关了灯躺在床上，栓翔也还在回味这个王古月，“哎呀，人家就英雄救帅一次你就从回来讲到睡觉，真怕你下次跟他说，摩托车后座永远属于你”  
“不啊，我是感慨节奏那么快的社会，每个人都很苦逼和浮躁，自顾不暇还回去看到和关心一个素不相识的路人，好心把他送回家，真的是被感动了。。。。。“  
“嗯，但是你还是小心点，虽然世上好人多，还是不要放松警惕，这次遇到小王是你运气好，真碰到歹徒也是可能的，还有栓翔也要多笑笑开心点哦”

P.S.之后栓翔也就真的和老乡兼同行兼同好摩托的王古月成了朋友，没想到两个男人也会因为雨夜摩托产生情缘，嫉妒~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	6. 曾经不良？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只看过栓栓兔中学时候的照片，比现在还要白净和清瘦点，但是谁还没有个轰轰烈烈的过去呢？

栓兔的一个中学同学出差，于是晚上请他吃了顿饭，跟成绩很好的理科兔不同，这个同学草草读了个专科现在做了大老板，竟然还承包了我们市地铁的一些项目~~但是呢，男人在一块，就算只有两个人也是能吹起牛的，除了日常说了栓栓子中学的时候是他们班男生第一，年级也前几名，所以两个人高中就不同校了，喝了两杯酒就开始口无遮拦：“想当年我们还惹到了凤凰五狗，差点被打了~~~”  
“什么凤凰五狗？”  
栓也是笑笑“这都好久了，班长还拉我去凑人数，连老师都不敢管。。。。。”  
什么？？？我有点不可思议，栓栓子在我心里的形象一直是电波系的斯文书生，虽然聪明可靠，但是个头不高手无缚鸡之力~~怎么突然冒出惹上小混混被打的情节~~  
栓栓一边忙着吃肉，推了推眼镜突然也笑起来了  
“好久了，五狗都是拿大砍刀和铁棍的追着人打的。。。。”  
“啊？那你们不报警？？？五狗也是你们学校的还是其他学校的呀？”  
“五狗不是学生，但是他们收保护费手下有些隔壁学校成绩不太好的小罗罗~报警需要证据的，学校保卫处的人也不敢惹他们，我是家里给的零用钱被五狗的小弟敲诈了好几次，每顿饭省下来的钱留着去网吧的，结果都上交了~~~”  
栓子的同学笑得说：“五狗后面真打死人被抓了，你不是也一次性把钱都要回来了吗。。。”  
我惊讶的看着他们两有说有笑的，“这都打死人了，你们还说的挺轻松的~~·”  
“其实还好，我们也只是被五狗的小弟欺负，好像是打篮球场地的事吧？我们班人多，一开始就比赛投篮他们自己输不起~~  
输了还不让，我们班长奖哥上去就把对方最小的豆成成按在地上摩擦。。。  
”那你也参与了吗？“我好奇的问  
”你看我像会打篮球或者能打架的人么？我纯粹是被奖哥拉来捧场的，我没动手，上次回老家那个朋友，虎子，他厉害，一拳下去又几个。。。  
“？？？？这么听着感觉你们才是恶霸，五狗的小弟被打的很惨的样子。。。”  
“不呀，对方人很多的，有几个狠角色好像叫什么平平子莲莲子兄弟两个，从小学就跟着五狗混了，一个染金发一个染银发，气场我看到都怕。。。。”  
还记得我们班级那个大帅哥西拓么？四川转过来的，个头比我还小点但是特别帅的，他反正是绝对不给人打脸。。。  
听他们说的云里雾里的，还是无法想象这两个吃着火锅喝着酒的大叔曾经不良过。  
"那你们后来哪一方赢了？“  
”谈不上，保卫处的怕五狗不怕我们，两边学生都被领回去狠狠教训了，我趁乱从平时敲诈我的豆小成口袋里把钱拿回来了，下午没事人一样的去网吧游戏，才开始就被我爸抓到了拎出去打了一顿~~~~~保卫处通知了家长！“  
啊？？？所以你没被混混打是被家长打了一顿，活该！  
”是呀，从此生活费就被没收了，我也专心学习了，五狗的小弟们因为惹事都被学校开了，但是据说平平莲莲兄弟早早去广东打工现在都发了点小财，刷抖音能看到，最小的豆成成都在本地安家立业了，那个帅的西拓实回四川老家的厂里了~~~  
哇，说的好像就你一个人多聪明顺利的上了大学一直读书现在成了苦逼的程序员，哈哈哈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	7. 毒舌会被报复的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当秃头黑皮少女遇到白皮长毛兔，果然是被兔子嘲笑的

睡觉不老实的栓翔也，一大早就喜欢乱伸展，翻了个身把兔腿重重的架在了我身上~~~本想更重的还回去，我起身被子掉下，这大白腿，馋了~~~  
检查一下，他明明有胡子，有恶心的腋毛，顺着大腿我伸进他的短裤摸了摸，是男人没跑了，可为什么腿毛稀疏？比我的少。。。。更可气的是架在我腿上面色号对比巨大，还比我细！他明明项目去青海内蒙实验了一圈，既没涂防晒又穿着短袖短裤，回来怎么还是比我白!越看他睡觉打呼的样子就越气~~·  
大白腿谁不馋？不忍心锤兔腿，轻轻的把它挪过去继续睡吧~~  
“被我逮到了，你真恶心，一大早摸我~~脑子的想法太龌龊了哦" 没想到他醒了，又犯贱的把腿伸了过来，  
”晒了一周你都没黑！“  
”都说了，我天生就是白，以前老师都说我秀气，哎，可惜现在不得不上班比以前丑多了，忙的头也快秃了。。。。“  
我rua了rua兔头，冷白皮更显得他头发乌黑了，不是短毛兔，是羊驼头的杀马特兔？”还行呀，只是有点出油。。。。“  
他突然也伸手抓了抓我的，”啊.跟你比还行，你都发际线堪忧了。。。。掉这么多，哪天早晨起来你变成了秃子了怎么办？别人嘲笑你的时候，我还得维护你说：她只是个秃子~~~~“  
”........" 忍不了，大白腿也是一阵猛锤，，，，  
耿耿于怀了一天，白皮这个，只能说明我找他是想改善基因了，头发就用防脱洗发水来守护吧~~·说干就干，立马去LF海淘了，栓翔也鄙视的把我网页关了  
”英国威廉王子都快秃没了，你还看英国的洗发水？搞笑的吗？！“  
”哎呀，威廉王子秃是基因啦，我家没有秃头基因，应该有救的，我看这几个牌子都评价特别好呢。。。。。“  
”哈哈，你再看看英国的裘德洛、小贝、鲁尼，那么帅的人都秃了，基因到你这里就突变了。。。。。。。“  
。。。。。。。。。  
怎么惩罚这只毒舌兔？  
哈哈哈哈，当天夜里他就被智齿疼的嗷嗷叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	8. 栓翔也讲故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 栓翔也最近特别忙，一方面是复工后积压的订单要赶工，另一方面加班已经从9，10点变成了后半夜甚至通宵，我倒是已经习惯了他的节奏，可是最近冒出来一堆时间管理大师，不锁门睡觉本身就有点怕睡不着就开脑洞开脑洞，他真的是在加班和出差啊，他完全可以时间管理呀~~~~

我赶紧微信他：“你还在公司么？”  
“是呀，你先睡吧，估计要1点后”  
“你发给定位给我！”  
他共享了位置，点开了确实，但这个可以造假的，手机监控我智商玩不过他，改天偷偷在他口袋放定位吧，或者摩托车头盔上贴一个隐蔽点。  
“不行，你再拍个照给我，要多人的！”  
他突然开视频了，“还不睡？这是有什么毛病吗，拍照。你从视频里看看吧。。。。。”他把手机绕了一圈，看到了好几个跟他一样苦逼盯着电脑的秃头~~~~  
“正好点了加班夜宵吃一口，你睡不着我就跟你讲个故事。。。”  
好呀！  
”我爸一直在公司里负责销售，所以小时候常年不在家！“  
”所以你才跟你妈那么亲的吧，天天语音，周末视频，买衣服还会跟她讨论。“  
"儿子本来就是跟妈亲！“  
”可是我觉得你妈挺严肃的，我比较怕，包括你们打电话竟然还说好久不见。。偶尔你诉苦什么的，你妈也不像其他家长那么的鼓励和安慰孩子，只是说路是你自己选的，怪怪的。。。。。突然提你爸妈干嘛?难道说？？？“  
”小学1年级有一次周五早晨，天还没亮我妈就把我喊起来，说爸爸要带你一起出去玩。。。。不用上学我当然特别开心 ！等我后来回到学校同学都在传我记错了日期把周五当周六才没来。。。。我妈竟然连假都没跟老师请！“  
”啊？“  
”先跟着爸爸去公司等一个阿姨，包了一辆车，我们三个人挤在汽车的后排，那是我第一次坐4，5个小时，半路上吐了两次，第一次吐在了车里，在服务区收拾了半天，那位阿姨特别温柔的帮我擦擦嘴洗洗脸，鞋子都被我吐脏了她都没嫌弃，反而是我爸气的想打我。。。主要是尴尬吧。。“  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，栓，你现在一紧张就老想吐估计就是这次落下的病根  
"到了目的地我爸就一家家的拜访客户，有几家工作区域是不给小孩进的，那个阿姨就留下来陪我玩。。。。。很累很累，那三天都是这么过来的，阿姨晚上就去她同学家里住，而我的抠鬼爸爸就带我去住宾馆，他是那种绝对不浪费公司一分钱的人，住的是上下床间，上床被别人租了。我在下铺睡到半夜人家回来了我就得去上面跟我爸挤，难过死了！“  
”栓，你好可怜~~~~“  
总算熬完三天到家了，妈妈做了一桌子菜笑盈盈的在门口等我们，看到我妈的一瞬间我眼泪就下来了。。。。”  
“才三天就这么想你妈？果然还是太小了。。。但是栓翔也，你跟我说这个干嘛?从小就得跟着大人疲于奔命呀。。。。？？”  
他笑了，”我一开始也不懂，隔三岔五就会被安排跟着我爸。。。。小时候去了好多地方。。。。。  
但是上了大学的某一天，室友的女朋友打过来查岗，我突然就明白了。。。。。我妈真的好厉害好聪明，为了害怕我爸做时间管理大师，就让我去做小特工，尤其是要跟女同事一起出差的时候。  
哈哈哈哈哈，我笑着笑着就开始后背冒冷汗，彷佛耳畔回荡着栓妈那句：“好久不见，某某......"  
"栓翔也，我锁门了，你今晚也别回来了，我害怕。。。。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	9. 不喜欢迪斯尼的乐园控

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为疫情的影响，栓翔也今年只能休到3天的高温假，为了报答王古月雨天的摩托车之情，毅然抽出一天陪他摩托刷山，啊。。。。只有两天能去哪里玩呀，困了大半年没出去好难受。

栓翔也显然对于摩托车刷山比跟我出去玩上心多了~~~毕竟提前几天我问他休假到底怎么安排，他说不确定呀，活干不完说不定都休不了，转头就看他和王古月在WX激动互动了，王古月一晒摩托车，栓翔也就点赞热聊，假期的前一天晚上他们就准备行装出发了，夜里刷一轮，在山头的露营区夜宿，第二天继续~~~而且这个计划里面完全没有我，我也想去山上看看日出~~~  
鬼知道这两男人私底下是不是说摩托车后座永远属于对方之类的~~~王古月看起来那么轻浮的样子，看起来更像是个老司机，一定女朋友不少，看不上电波小兔的。。。  
出门之前我还是跟栓翔也确认了一下：“只有2天了，想想去哪里玩呀？”  
“随便，其实这么热的天在家睡两天休息休息也是不错的，还省钱能去吃点好的。。。。”  
“吃吃吃！就知道吃！王古月给你带什么吃的了？不行，憋了半年没出去了一定要去玩！“  
”只有2天，你们这里所有的景点不是看宅子就是陵墓，古镇，我们都去的差不多了。。。。。“栓翔也不止一次这么说过  
”那我们去迪斯尼好不好？住一晚再回来。。我们都没去过“  
”啊？迪斯尼呀，太幼稚了，我可是开大摩托的，迪斯尼那种小孩玩的，太傻了。。。。而且里面吃饭好贵呀，一个猪肘子就要100多“  
”想去看城堡和烟花，我们就买半日的票去看看烟花拍照好不好？“  
”游乐园还是有点傻。。。。“  
”那你去出差的时候为什么晒了富士急的图！你一个人都跑去玩了，那就不傻了！“  
”我去富士急是为了过山车和鬼屋，迪斯尼有吗?？千万别让我玩傻不拉几的旋转木马，各种羞耻。。。。！要不然我们去W市的F乐园吧，据说那边的跳楼机和过山车也挺刺激的~~~~~~“  
”不要！你还是跟王古月好好在山上DO I 吧!摩托车就是你们的道具，更刺激！”  
P.S. 几年前跟栓翔也去过本地的游乐园，好死不死被他拉上了过山车，为了不排队还特别兴奋的坐在第一排，跟我说想要坐过山车不恐怖，一定要做在第一排！我竟然信了!只能是被他的美貌冲昏了头吧，上去之后全程就听到我一个人闭着眼睛哇哇叫，直到下来他都笑得不停！！！！电波小兔实则一肚子坏水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	10. 兔子奶糖味的游泳队长

“睡着了？鼻子好高。。。。。”我不禁伸手去戳了戳——哎，一手的油，还是挺羡慕一上车就立即睡着的人，高铁票买晚了最后一排，不停有人上厕所冲水声，睡不着我也把高铁座位倒下去跟他靠着头。~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
一点攻略都没做的周边游结束了，从坐错公交下错站找了半天酒店开始栓翔也就给我定性：“你完全靠不住呀。。。。。！”，但是两天下来一点都没吵架，中途只是微信跟闺蜜抱怨了一下：”哎，还是被他说了，难伺候！“”他就知道出一张嘴！你别怂，尤其对这种不知好歹的男人！“”好！“。。。但是不怂还是我么?  
晚上在市区的湖边散步，很多当地的居民带着孩子游泳，即使旁边有大大的禁止戏水，奈何苦夏的晚上没有一丝凉风，我怀疑湖水白天是不是都烧开了，两个人牵手趴在栏杆边我看落日，栓翔也突然很激动的说：这么多人游泳，我也要下去！”  
“？？？你确定？？？你看人家都带着游泳圈的呀，你又没泳衣。。。。”  
他竟然开始脱衣服。。。。。  
“你干嘛？？？？”  
他把内裤边拉了一点出来给我看：”正好今天穿的短裤是花的，跟泳裤特别像！“额。。。天还没完全黑，他脱得只剩短裤了，我。。。。目光不自觉往下，有点鼓的夏威夷风短裤，还有一双大白腿，只能给我看！还好天色暗下来周围游泳的人也越来越多，“好吧，你就在岸边小孩多的区域划两下吧，没有泳圈我也不会游泳，到时候救不了你的！”  
他把衣服塞给我就下水了，嗯？？？哪里不对呀？？？怎么是狗刨式？？？？  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~·  
哈哈哈哈，我不禁的笑出声，栓栓睁开眼睛看着我  
带着口罩太闷了，我摘下来笑。  
他突然睁大眼睛往我脸上靠过来！我被吓得下意识往后退，还好我是A座位，往后就是车厢，他迅速伸出手挡在我脑壳后面，额。。。。高铁咚！看着他的眼镜特别亮我不禁呆住了，他摘下口罩盯着我慢慢靠过来，心动♥，”栓，你胡子长长了。。。。。“  
我一边笑一边把他往旁边推，他是B座，额，没注意撞到了C座的老大爷，他尴尬的道歉  
”求老大爷心理阴影面积！“我故意凑到他嘴边跟他说  
这次没有逃过，他快速的转过脸，嘴唇被胡子戳的好痛  
这时正好有列车员巡逻，丢脸，栓栓的兔子速度之吻应该是被看到了，走过我们一排时候严肃的说了句“乘客请全程戴好口罩！”  
我赶紧带上口罩转过头，可是手被他紧紧的抓着。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
总算回来了，一开门我就说：衣服脱下来扔洗衣机，我要开95°消毒模式。你也赶紧洗个澡，心疼坐在你旁边的老大爷被你熏了2个小时吧。  
好，说完他就开始脱衣服，朝我身上不停的靠，突然紧紧的抱住我撒娇的说“一起”  
“不要不要，谁让你没事非要去不太干净的河里游泳的。。。。你身上的鱼腥味都能立刻下锅煮汤了。”  
栓翔也激动的只穿短裤就下河游泳，当然不会听我的在岸边跟小孩玩游泳圈呀，非要跟一群老头往远处游，结果碰到一大堆死鱼和浮草，回酒店泡了半瓶沐浴露味道都下不去，我只能拿宝宝金水疯狂的喷了喷自己。。。。。  
还好第二天味道散了一半，要不然是不是高铁都上不去了，辛苦C座位的大爷，被喂粮还熏了2个小时。  
嗯，反正回家了床多，鱼腥味一天不散就一天不跟这个兔子睡。  
嘴上说的不要，半夜还是架不住他突然跳到我身上，没开灯，心跳加速，他的气息吹到我的脸和唇，不仅开始浮想联翩，没有鱼汤味了，是甜甜的兔子奶糖味，他裸着上身，透过薄薄的短裤能感觉到他那里好像在动。。。兔子的那个欲望果然很强烈，我满脑子都是今天在高铁上他突然凑过来的样子，他的胡茬吻。。。。  
“告诉你，我可是。。。。”  
我满怀期待等他说出什么话来，每次这个时候好像都是我不停的说笑转移后面的紧张和疼痛感，他无奈地说：都认识这么久了，你还放不开。  
果然闺蜜说得对，一定要经常出去玩玩，换个环境下次DOI才不会闷，在外面酒店怕有摄像头，外加突然变成鱼汤兔，白天突然这么撩，栓翔也这次能看出我的期待和失落了吗？   
好刺激  
“告诉你，大学时候我可是院里游泳队队长！你还让我在岸边和小孩玩游泳圈，丢脸！”  
我？？？？？气死我了？？？？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
